


untitled

by shameonme23



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: AU, Britchell, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Slash, drabbly thing, mitchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameonme23/pseuds/shameonme23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to go with a little art panel I made a while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

The morning was bright and clear, sun peering in through the sheer half-paneled curtains Mitchell had picked out thinking it would make the room feel light and airy. Anders wasn’t sure if he honestly cared about curtains or how ‘airy’ the room felt, he was honestly just happy that he and Mitchell were living together now. 

But the light those silly curtains let in got too hard to ignore and as comfortable as he was lying against his boyfriend’s (it was still so weird to say boyfriend) chest, he knew if he didn’t move now he never would and then they would be late. 

Yawning, he eased himself up and maneuvered carefully to sit on the edge of the bed. He glanced at the clock to see if they had time for a quick shower and almost punched the air when they had a whole hour to get ready. 

Mitchell snorted lightly in his sleep and Anders looked down at him with an adoring smile.

He looked so beautiful like that. 

Like a sleeping angel that just happened to be a vampire in his spare time. From the first moment Anders had set eyes on him in that little dive bar in London he knew without a doubt that he would never see anything as lovely as this man again. 

“Quit it.” 

Anders smiled and looked innocent. “What?” 

“You’re starin’ at me again.” Mitchell complained, cracking his eyes open to look up at the blonde. “It’s disturbin’ my beauty sleep.” 

“That’s the last thing you need anyway. I’m already beating them off with a stick.” Anders teased, taking Mitchell’s hand and rubbing his thumb over each knuckle lovingly. 

“Who’s them?” Mitchell arched a brow.

“People,” the blonde clarified, waving his other hand towards the window. “All of them out there. Girls, boys, young, old. You’re like a sexy magnet for anything with a pulse.” 

Mitchell laughed, showing off a fang. “That’s the idea.”

Anders pouted. “Fine then. I’m showering by myself and you can lay here and attract maggots for all I care.” He humphed and stood up, whining about all the abuse he had to take. 

“Oh stop your bitchin’ and come ‘ere,” the vampire chuckled as he caught hold of his lover’s arm and pulled him back down on the mattress. He gripped the back of Anders’ neck with one hand and held him still for a moment before he pressed a warm kiss on the pulse beating in the god’s neck. He pulled back to stare into the blonde’s deep ocean blue eyes. “Yours is the only pulse I care about.”

Anders melted at the vampire’s cool touch and soft words. “Hey, I’m supposed to be the god of poetry,” he complained with a smile.

“You were slackin’. Now say that you love me so I can fuck that tight ass of yours up against the bathroom wall.” Mitchell whispered seductively against the god’s lips. 

Anders shivered. “Make me scream it for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://shameonme23.tumblr.com/post/118406782082 ...if you want to see the art.


End file.
